


Business Retreat

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [97]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: more like HUNKules: our house is so quietmore like HUNKules: I hate this





	

**more like HUNKules** : our house is so quiet  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I hate this  
  
**little lion** : I thought you would be asleep still  
  
**little lion** : what are you doing at home then??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : grieving  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm literally so bitter I'm sitting on our couch with the blanket from our bed wrapped around me bc it smells like all of you  
  
**little lion** : hERCULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like I know it's Excessive but I woke up and you weren't there and I just got sad and walked downstairs  
  
**more like HUNKules** : probably gonna go to my studio later bc I don't want to be alone all day  
  
**little lion** : I love you so much holy shit  
  
**johnn** : also e a t  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too and I'll eat in a bit  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also how dare you leave me without kissing me goodbye first I'm hurt  
  
**johnn** : sorry  
  
**little lion** : tbh once I start kissing you it's really hard to stop and we're on a tight schedule love  
  
**more like HUNKules** : fair enough  
  
**johnn** : I don't understand why we had to leave so early  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**johnn** : l o v e  
  
**little lion** : it takes two and a half hours to get there and gwash wants us to be there early  
  
**johnn** : can't we just k i l l gwash  
  
**little lion** : n o  
  
**johnn** : fine  
  
**little lion** : I???  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : kill me  
  
**little lion** : hello love  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : !!! hello alex  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : kill me  
  
**little lion** : why  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm awake  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : it's too early for this  
  
**little lion** : this is literally the time we have to be at work by  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : it's satuRDAY  
  
**little lion** : yeah but once we get there we can make out  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : or I could sleep  
  
**little lion** : nope  
  
**little lion** : we have the introduction thing like twenty minutes after we get there  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WHAT  
  
**little lion** : did you not know that??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : NO  
  
**little lion** : oh dear  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : IM NOT DRESSED FOR THIS  
  
**little lion** : oh none of us are  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : okay but,,,,,,I'm wearing ripped jeans,,that are more ripped than they are jeans  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : I can't think abt that rn  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : omg  
  
**little lion** : I,,,gotta go  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : o m g  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : tfw martha washington is literally me  
  
**laf** : ???  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aren't you driving??  
  
**laf** : I'm literally so tired and bc our husbands are Beautiful, they noticed so now alex is driving for me and john is rubbing my calves and I want to make out with him but ~~road safety~~ and ~~seat belts~~ so I can't reach him  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aw  
  
**laf** : also how is mwash you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : she cALLED ME and first of all I Don't remember ever getting her number but she called me and she didn't even say hello before she goes ""are you sulking?"" and I was sitting up on the couch eating my sad stack of pancakes once again wrapped up in our comforter and I was like "",,maybe,,,,"" and she just goes ""okay me too""  
  
**laf** : I C O N  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're going to lunch later now  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and also she wants to see laf's wedding dress so that's happening  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm just knitting now bc I'm going to my studio later anyway so  
  
**laf** : I love you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too  
  
**laf** : are you okay??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and I know I shouldn't be this sad abt you being gone for literally Two Days but it's been so long since I've actually been like Apart Apart from you and I guess I grew accustomed to it idk  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't miss waking up alone  
  
**laf** : well we're not that quite fond of leaving you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I know  
  
**laf** : and!! it's fine to miss us!! it's,,,really cute actually  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but I'm so sad for n o r e a s o n  
  
**laf** : alex said that that's what he felt like when he was in virginia and that you're fine  
  
**laf** : also he loves you and he's going to cuddle the shit out of you when we get back but that's off topic  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'll need it  
  
**laf** : I am so desperately in love with you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : are You okay??  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**laf** : I mean, I hate that you're sad, but yeah I'm pretty okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : good  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too btw  
  
**laf** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**more like HUNKules** : <3 <3 <3  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : WE'RE HERE  
  
**johnn** : james and thomas got here before us bc we had to stop and switch drivers and I'm convinced that all they wear are their heelys now  
  
**laf** : alex has his on too  
  
**more like HUNKules** : omg  
  
**laf** : okay so now, while thomas is still !!*:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`)!! , james is like (✿◠‿◠) when he sees alex  
  
**laf** : basically james just looks warmly and gently enamored with alexander and everything that he is and there really isn't a Face for it  
  
**laf** : not one that I have anyway  
  
**johnn** : it's really cute  
  
**laf** : thomas looks like a wreck but I think alex likes it  
  
**little lion** : I'm back  
  
**little lion** : james' lips are very soft  
  
**little lion** : and yes idk what thomas has going on rn but whatever it is I'm for it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wait what is he wearing  
  
**little lion** : these like really tight ripped jeans that are more ripped than they are jeans, he has james' shirt on and it's really big on him and had ""MADISON"" printed in bold ass letters on the back, his heelys, really round sunglasses, and his hair tied up in like these two buns which I've never seen him wear before but I'm in love with it, and it's very cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : tbh I'm imagining it and it just sounds like a Mess  
  
**laf** : honestly I might steal his look  
  
**johnn** : rip john laurens october 28, 1989 - january ??, 2017  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why do you not know today's date  
  
**johnn** : I'm still not necessarily Awake right now  
  
**more liek HUNKules** : fair enough  
  
**laf** : alex literally put his hands in the holes in his jeans, under the jean part, and then put his fingers through the hole underneath it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**johnn** : and then he went ""did you shave your legs"" and now him and laf are bonding over the #struggles of shaving  
  
**more like HUNKules** : honestly what the fuck is happening  
  
**johnn** : I have no idea  
  
**johnn** : thomas just put his arms around alex's shoulders and james put his arms around thomas' waist and now laf is still talking to him but he's doing the thing you do when we go grocery shopping @ me and this is weird and I kind of hate it  
  
**johnn** : but like not in a way where I want to physically remove myself from it bc laf is warm and smells like coconuts and vanilla and i love  
  
**more like HUNKules** : naturally  
  
**johnn** : you okay??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah I'm still knitting  
  
**johnn** : what are you knitting??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it was supposed to be a sweater but I didn't want to make another sweater bc I just made So Many for christmas so now it's just like,,,half a sleeve  
  
**laf** : LEG WARMERS??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I guess??  
  
**laf** : WHAT COLOR  
  
**more like HUNKules** : purple  
  
**laf** : CAN I HAVE THEM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you want leg warmers??  
  
**laf** : YES  
  
**johnn** : hercules did you ever have leg warmers when you would dance  
  
**more like HUNKules** : no they were out of style by my Time  
  
**more like HUNKules** : very hip to the tune of sweatbands though  
  
**johnn** : who the fuck says ""hip to the tune of""  
  
**more like HUNKules** : me, your husband, whom you love and care for and is very Sad right now and does not appreciate having his lingo made fun of  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : ""lingo""  
  
**more like HUNKules** : BYE  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : no but seriously  
  
**laf** : the leg warmers  
  
**laf** : please  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes  
  
**laf** : WOOOO  
  
**laf** : I LOVE YOU YOURE SO CUTE AND AMAZING AND I ADMIRE YOUR SKILL IN KNITTING SO MUCH YOURE SUCH AN AMAZING PERSON IM SO HAPPY IM MARRIED TO YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : laf omg  
  
**laf** : you knit and make stuff for us all the time but you never let us p a y you so I'm gonna do this now bc you're amazing and I love you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bc making stuff for you isn't part of my job!! it's something I do for fun bc I love you and you're my spouses and I like how you look in clothes that I make bc you're all so fucking beautiful and I'm a Lucky Man  
  
**laf** : omg  
  
**laf** : I literally love you so much  
  
**laf** : so!! much!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too!!  
  
**laf** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : gwash made us have a conversation with him in which we were forced to agree to Chill in these meetings  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**little lion** : WE HAVE BEEN B A N N E D FROM HAND HOLDING  
  
**little lion** : I AM OUTRAGED  
  
**little lion** : also laf are you gonna be okay  
  
**little lion** : your hands are shaking Now love like are you gonna be good in this meeting  
  
**laf** : maybe??  
  
**laf** : I think I have my ring with the thing on it that spins in my makeup bag so I should be Okay  
  
**laf** : if I don't then I'm f u ck ed  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh no  
  
**little lion** : I have mine if you want  
  
**laf** : then what are You going to do  
  
**little lion** : I have three other ones just because  
  
**laf** : oh  
  
**little lion** : one of em should fit on your hand  
  
**laf** : thank you  
  
**little lion** : no problem  
  
**johnn** : you worry me sm omg  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we love you both!!  
  
**laf** : we love you too!!  
  
**little lion** : love you!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!!  
  
**johnn** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : should I wear yellow or purple to lunch w/ martha  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh wait you're probably in your intro thing nvm  
  
**more like HUNKules** : good luck on your retreat!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : WHAT COLOR DID YOU END UP WEARING  
  
**johnn** : AND WAS IT PASTEL  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yellow and they were both pastel  
  
**johnn** : ARE YOU STILL AT HOME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes  
  
**johnn** : P I C T U R E S  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're unbelievable  
  
**johnn** : I HAVE A LITERAL EMOTIONAL ATTACHMENT TO YOU IN PASTEL YELLOW PL E ASE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm going  
  
**johnn** : BLESS  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : THE BANDANA  
  
**johnn** : HOLY SHIT IM SO GAY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : j o h n  
  
**johnn** : FUCK I WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : J O H N  
  
**johnn** : YOURE SO BE AU TIF U L  
  
**johnn** : LIKE THE HUMAN EMBODIMENT OF THE FUCKING SUN  
  
**johnn** : AND IM MARRIED TO YOU  
  
**johnn** : LIKE HOW FUCKING BLESSED AM I TO BE ABLE TO SAY THAT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ARE YOU OKAY  
  
**johnn** : NO IM IN LOVE AND YOURE IN PASTELS AND I CANT MAKE OUT WITH YOU FROM HERE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you so much what the fuck  
  
**johnn** : WE'RE SO GROSS WHEN WE'RE APART??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I l o v e you  
  
**johnn** : I love you too!!  
  
**laf** : he's crying during the mandatory discussion session in which we sit in the center of the room but nobody will approach us bc we're intimidating  
  
**little lion** : literally we're all sitting 0.001 mm apart and none of us are smiling and we look so angry  
  
**laf** : gwash keeps glaring at us bc of it  
  
**little lion** : can I make a group chat to document our business retreat  
  
**little lion** : w/ hercules in it bc he's lovely and very dear to me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**little lion** : <3 <3 <3  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I'm dating every person in this group chat  
  
**little lion** : oh my god  
  
**jmadzzz** : and we're incredibly lucky for that darling  
  
**little lion** : d a rl i ng  
  
**little lion** : also h us h  
  
**laf** : true true  
  
**johnn** : rt  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : rt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : rt  
  
**little lion** : I hate all of you this isn't what this chat was about  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : but it could be  
  
**little lion** : N O  
  
**laf** : it'd be so e as y  
  
**little lion** : not if I'm in jail for murdering 4/5 of my signifs  
  
**jmadzzz** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aw you spared me  
  
**little lion** : I'm weak for pastels  
  
**jmadzzz** : noted  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : rt  
  
**little lion** : oh god  
  
**little lion** : A N Y W A Y  
  
**little lion** : I want to leave  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : washington keeps staring at us and I'm uncomfortable  
  
**jmadzzz** : same  
  
**little lion** : someone is Approaching  
  
**johnn** : gotta Go  
  
**more like HUNKules** : godspeed  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : at lunch w/ martha now!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : she says hi!!  
  
**laf** : omg tell her we said hello  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aren't you like busy  
  
**laf** : we're still at ~~Discussion~~ which is fucking terrible  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you okay?  
  
**laf** : yeah I'm fine but I'm bored and alex is talking about ""estimates"" with this person who's wearing a sweater with no sleeves  
  
**more like HUNKules** : a sweater vest??  
  
**laf** : no  
  
**laf** : the sleeves are Cut Off of the sweater  
  
**laf** : that's not a sweater vest it's,,,,  
  
**laf** : an insult  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I have to go  
  
**laf** : bye dear  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bye!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : L U N C H  
  
**little lion** : THEY HAVE CHEESEBURGERS AND IM READY TO FIGHT FOR THEM  
  
**laf** : I'm so concerned  
  
**little lion** : PRAY FOR ME  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and he almost just knocked over a woman  
  
**jmadzzz** : he apologized though  
  
**more like HUNKules** : is she in love yet  
  
**little lion** : THATS NOT A THING THAT HAPPENS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I HAVE RECIEPTS IT ABSOLUTELY DOES  
  
**jmadzzz** : am I missing something??  
  
**johnn** : hercules has a theory that everyone falls in love with us literally All the time  
  
**little lion** : ITS NOT T RU E  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it is  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and like, I get it, because   
  
**more like HUNKules** : look at you  
  
**johnn** : h e r c u l e s  
  
**jmadzzz** : honestly though,,,,the woman is looking at him now,,,,and she doesn't look Mad,,,  
  
**little lion** : DONT ENCOURAGE HIM  
  
**jmadzzz** : but I think he's right  
  
**more like HUNKules** : hA  
  
**little lion** : I'm divorcing all of you  
  
**laf** : aw but wly sm  
  
**little lion** : don't use my own abbreviations against me  
  
**laf** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,alex,,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : I'm like at least 12% sure,,,,,that the fact that you have five signifs,,,,,is proof that people fall in love with you,,,,,,,,,,often,,,,,,,  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : tRUE  
  
**jmadzzz** : t ru e  
  
**laf** : RT  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : !!!  
  
**little lion** : DIVORCED  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : WAS THAT TOO FORWARD  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : what  
  
**jmadzzz** : IVE BEEN DATING HIM FOR THREE WEEKS I FEEL LIKE EVEN THOUGH I DIDNT SAY IT DIRECTLY I AGREED  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : james I love you but What are you talking about  
  
**jmadzzz** : JOHN SAID THAT BC ALEX HAS FIVE SIGNIFS ITS PROOF THAT PEOPLE FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM OFTEN  
  
**jmadzzz** : AND I SAID TRUE  
  
**jmadzzz** : WHICH IMPLIES THAT IM IN LOVE WITH HIM  
  
**jmadzzz** : AND ITS TOO SOON FOR IT TO BE OKAY FOR ME TO SAY THAT  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you are in love with him though  
  
**jmadzzz** : HUSH  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you talk in your sleep I know you're in love with him  
  
**jmadzzz** : you told me I stopped doing that  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I lied  
  
**jmadzzz** : okay well,,,anyway  
  
**jmadzzz** : it's been three weeks,,,,and I can't tell him that  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : but if you've liked him since the ball technically it's been a month and a half  
  
**jmadzzz** : that's still too soon for me personally  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : take your time  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and to answer your question, no it didn't seem too forward you sounded completely fine  
  
**jmadzzz** : okay good  
  
**jmadzzz** : thank you sorry  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : omg you're fine  
  
**jmadzzz** : I love you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : love you too!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : how long do you have lunch for  
  
**johnn** : it just ended  
  
**laf** : now we have a cycle in which we have meetings, and then discussions about the meetings  
  
**little lion** : FOR FOUR HOURS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh dear god  
  
**johnn** : I crave death  
  
**laf** : I crave a hug and to make out with somebody  
  
**little lion** : I wanna talk to that sweater vest guy again  
  
**johnn** : I love you so much but at the same,,,,,Why  
  
**little lion** : he hAS COOL IDEAS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I have no words  
  
**little lion** : why did you want to know??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh I was just curious how long I could text you for  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I might be hanging out with martha rn but I still miss you  
  
**johnn** : we miss you too omg  
  
**more like HUKules** : !!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also go to your meeting omg don't get fired on my account  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : I would probs die for him  
  
**johnn** : you made a whole new group chat without hercules to tell us this  
  
**laf** : he doesn't!! like!! when we say stuff like and you know that  
  
**johnn** : true  
  
**laf** : but he literally said don't get fired bc of him but I would die for him if I had to and I needed to say it or I would literally explode  
  
**little lion** : honestly same  
  
**johnn** : same  
  
**laf** : good to know we're all on the same page of Desperately loving Hercules  
  
**johnn** : true  
  
**little lion** : honestly  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : but you're so much Better than going to meetings, a thing that I hate doing  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and I'm flattered but also you need to Keep your Job so you can help pay our rent  
  
**laf** : f i n e  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you!!  
  
**laf** : love you too!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I know you're in meetings rn but like!! martha is literally crying right now over laf's wedding dress and her crying is making me cry and I just??? I??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I can't wait to marry you and Be married to you and god I love you all so much  
  
**more like HUNKules** : f uc k  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : honestly this is so pathetic but I'm home now and I'm Super Sad and martha told me I could literally go to the wash's house but I said no bc I just wanted to go home and sleep, which is true but it'll probably be in our guest room  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and now I'm just home and it's still So Quiet and I honestly hate it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you'll literally be home tomorrow and I'm sitting here like Crying over it what the fuck this isn't normal  
  
**more like HUNKules** : anyway I will probably be asleep when you get out of your meetings but idk!! idk  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : hERCULES OMG  
  
**laf** : HER CUL ES  
  
**little lion** : OUR LO V E  
  
**johnn** : OUR SUN  
  
**laf** : OUR HUSBAND  
  
**little lion** : OMG  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I just woke up  
  
**more like HUNKules** : hello loves  
  
**johnn** : WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
  
**little lion** : WE CANT WAIT TO BE MARRIED TO YOU EITHER  
  
**laf** : AND YOU ARE N O T PATHETIC UNDER A N Y CIRCUMSTANCES  
  
**johnn** : ITS SO CUTE THAT YOU MISS US AND IT DOESNT MATTER IF ITS ""TOO MUCH"" BC WE MISS YOU LITERALLY THE SAME AMOUNT  
  
**little lion** : FUCK  
  
**more like HUNKules** : omg  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you all too!!  
  
**laf** : I swear to god when we get home hercules I'm Busting down our apartment door, tackling you to the ground, and never letting you go until I have to walk down the fucking aisle  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that will make wearing clothes kind of hard  
  
**laf** : who said we had to wear clothes?  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : a n y w a y  
  
**laf** : WOW  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : what are we even supposed to be doing rn  
  
**johnn** : it's supposed to be time to ""socialize""  
  
**laf** : e w  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what Are you doing rn  
  
**johnn** : oh me and laf are drinking on these really comfortable chairs while james, alex, and thomas all sit on the side of the ~~indoor pool~~ bein cute  
  
**laf** : they're all holding hands I'm crying so hard  
  
**more like HUNKules** : omg  
  
**johnn** : also I don't want to be That Person but alex keeps squeezing their hands when he looks down into the pool and they're starting to notice and they're getting worried  
  
**laf** : how can you even tell  
  
**johnn** : alex's hands tense up whenever he looks down and then they look at each other worriedly over his head  
  
**laf** : oh  
  
**johnn** : I lov him  
  
**laf** : me too  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**laf** : I'm taking pictures rn but they're all really shaky  
  
**more like HUNKules** : how drunk are you  
  
**laf** : lil bit  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh dear  
  
**laf** : wanna go back up to our room  
  
**johnn** : yes  
  
**laf** : we can call hercules!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : please  
  
**johnn** : wait but I don't want to force alex to take care of us  
  
**laf** : oh wait same  
  
**johnn** : oh he's getting up hold on  
  
**little lion** : omg guys  
  
**little lion** : also yeah they noticed and I just said I didn't like Water bc I'm not,,,ready,,,,for that,,,,,yet  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we love you  
  
**little lion** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : and james and thomas asked me to sleep in their room as a ~~sleepover~~ and I wanted to ask if you were okay with that  
  
**laf** : I am  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**johnn** : same!!  
  
**little lion** : also I would've taken care of you both you wouldn't've forced me into it  
  
**johnn** : still though  
  
**little lion** : love  
  
**laf** : alex just kissed his forehead and I think I'm crying I love them so much  
  
**johnn** : we love you too omg  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
**little lion** : also omg if you want to go to our room go!! don't let me stop you  
  
**johnn** : we're still calling you @hercules  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm completely fine with that  
  
**laf** : let's g o  
  
**johnn** : coming  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : tHOMAS JUST FELL IN THE POOL  
  
**little lion** : OH MY GOD  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHAT HAPPENED  
  
**little lion** : HE TRIED TO GET UP BUT HIS FOOT SLIPPED AND HE FELL  
  
**little lion** : HE LITERALLY SCREAMED SO LOUDLY IM DYING  
  
**little lion** : JAMES CANT EVEN HELP HIM OUT BC HES LAUGHING SO HARD  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM YELLING  
  
**little lion** : SAME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ALSO LAF AND JOHN ARE JUMPING ON THE BED RN AND THEYRE GIGGLING SO LOUDLY IM SCREAMING  
  
**little lion** : OMG  
  
**little lion** : I HAVE TO GO IN THERE TO GET PAJAMAS SHOULD I BE CONCERNED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : PROBABLY  
  
**little lion** : OH DEAR  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : HELLO YES I AM ON YOUR FLOOR  
  
**jmadzzz** : yay!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : thomas is in the shower rn bc his skin is a ""perfectly balanced temple"" and the chlorine just ""ruined everything"" so I'm the only one in the room rn  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**little lion** : also that's totally okay however you're turning around while I change  
  
**jmadzzz** : that's fine  
  
**little lion** : then I can cuddle you to death  
  
**jmadzzz** : that's More Than fine  
  
**little lion** : yay!!  
  
**little lion** : OKAY IM HERE  
  
**jmadzzz** : WOOOO  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : oh alex is here!!  
  
**little lion** : hello love!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : alex!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : aw  
  
**little lion** : OH!! WE FOUND A CHANNEL THATS PLAYING THE GOLDEN GIRLS FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT  
  
**little lion** : GET READY FOR THAT  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : oh dear god  
  
**jmadzzz** : this is literally my favorite show I'm screaming  
  
**little lion** : SAME  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and you are literally my favorite people so I'll Deal with it  
  
**little lion** : omg I love you so much  
  
**jmadzzz** : sAME  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I love you too!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : come out here and cuddle with us  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : coming!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : we're going to bed now alex we love you!!  
  
**little lion** : love you too!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm also going to sleep goodnight!!  
  
**little lion** : night hercules!! love you!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you too!!  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : you're so beautiful what the fuck  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : hush  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : also why our private chat  
  
**little lion** : james is asleep and I don't want to wake him  
  
**little lion** : and also I'm not?? kidding?? omg?? the light from the tv keeps catching your cheekbones and I'm overwhelmingly in love  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I love you too omg  
  
**little lion** : also james is whispering things but idk what he's saying  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : it's probably nothing  
  
**little lion** : he just said my name  
  
**little lion** : oH  
  
**little lion** : OH  
  
**little lion** : omg wait  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : he thinks it's too soon to tell you  
  
**little lion** : is there really ever a Too Soon though  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : to him there is  
  
**little lion** : I want to kiss him but he's asleep  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : we could go to sleep now so you could kiss him first thing tomorrow morning  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'll try to not cry over how cute it is if you decide to do that  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : I'll do that  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : let's sleep!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : alex!!  
  
**little lion** : john!!  
  
**laf** : why does it look like thomas has been crying  
  
**little lion** : james told me he loved me in his sleep and I Really Wanted to kiss him but I couldn't so literally right when he woke up I kissed him and thomas still isn't over it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god I'm awake hello  
  
**more like HUNKules** : omg did you tell him you loved him back  
  
**little lion** : nO BC HE DOESNT KNOW HE TOLD ME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : right right  
  
**johnn** : that's s o cute though literally  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
**little lion** : WAIT HOLY SHIT FRENCH TOAST  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**little lion** : I WANT TWENTY SLICES  
  
**laf** : ALEX NO  
  
**little lion** : M A X I M U M T O A S T  
  
**johnn** : A L E X  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : just watched alex straight up eat ten peices of french toast I'm so scared of him  
  
**little lion** : OKAY SO WE HAVE APPROX. THREE HOURS LEFT UNTIL WE LEAVE ACCORDING TO SCHEDULE  
  
**little lion** : MEANING WE HAVE APPROX. FIVE AND A HALF HOURS UNTIL WE GET TO SEE HERCULES  
  
**little lion** : GOD I LOVE HERCULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you too!!  
  
**laf** : we have to go to meetings again now so we'll see you either during break or when we leave  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that's fine!! I'm going to work on your leg warmers until you get home  
  
**laf** : yay!! bye hercules!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bye!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : we're on our way home now!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yay!! come home and make out with me!!  
  
**laf** : we might be a little late though bc Someone here couldn't stop making out with his boyfriends  
  
**more like HUNKules** : omg  
  
**little lion** : listen  
  
**laf** : hA  
  
**little lion** : they're very pretty and I'm Very Gay  
  
**laf** : I love you that's so cute  
  
**little lion** : love you too!!  
  
**laf** : I feel like I haven't kissed you for a really long time  
  
**little lion** : you kissed me this morning  
  
**laf** : I mean like  
  
**laf** : Made Out with you  
  
**little lion** : come here then  
  
**laf** : oH  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : WE HAVE STOPPED FOR LUNCH  
  
**johnn** : AND BY "STOPPED" I MEAN WE'RE IN THE DRIVE THRU BC THEYRE CURRENTLY TWO SECONDS AWAY FROM HAVING SEX IN THE BACK OF OUR CAR AND CANT GET OUT OF IT DUE TO PROBLEMS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my g o d  
  
**laf** : sorry?  
  
**johnn** : YOURE NOT  
  
**laf** : not,,,,r,eall,,,y  
  
**laf** : yOU WOULDNT BE EITHER  
  
**johnn** : ANYWAY  
  
**laf** : HA  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**more like HUNKules** : how far away are you  
  
**little lion** : about an hour  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay  
  
**laf** : I'm keeping my promise of hugging you until our wedding hercules I swear  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and I openly accept that  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but you have to come home to me first  
  
**laf** : john?  
  
**johnn** : GOING  
  
**johnn** : BYE HERCULES I HAVE TO DRIVE NOW  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bye john!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : HOME HOME HOM EHOME HOM EHOME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : MY LOVES!!  
  
**johnn** : HERCULES!!  
  
**little lion** : !!!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : OKAY SO  
  
**johnn** : THE BUSINESS TRIP IS OVER  
  
**johnn** : !!!!!  
  
**johnn** : ?????  
  
**little lion** : !!!!!!  
  
**little lion** : WE GET TO START PLANNING OUR WEDDING  
  
**laf** : YAY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : Y E S  
  
**laf** : OH MY GOD IM SO EXCITED TO BE MARRIED TO YOU!! IM CRYING SO HARD  
  
**little lion** : SAME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : SAME  
  
**johnn** : S C R E A M S

**Author's Note:**

> it just settled in that there are two more parts of this left after this one and I'm not handling it Well,,,
> 
> also this is bad and I hate myself haha
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af


End file.
